Chaos
by euphoria814
Summary: Neville i Luna na polu bitwy.


**betowała okularnicaM :* :* :***

* * *

W tym całym szaleństwie jedynie walka wydawała się czymś sensownym. W miarę poukładanym, chociaż zapewne nikt nie dostrzegał tej chorej harmonii. Tej logiki i kolejnych rzeczy, które same z siebie wynikały. I były oczywiste.

Atakowano cię, więc musiałeś się bronić.

Zaklęcia przecinały powietrze, nietrafione czary wzbijały tumany kurzu na kompletnie zrujnowanym dziedzińcu szkoły. Zewsząd dobiegały krzyki i Neville nie miał nawet ułamka sekundy, aby sprawdzić jak radzą sobie jego przyjaciele.

Harry stał gdzieś pośrodku, zapewne mierząc się z Voldemortem w ostatnim starciu.  
Kolejne zaklęcie zostało odbite, gdy Śmierciożerca skierował swoją różdżkę w jego kierunku. Oczy łzawiły Neville'owi z wysiłku. Nie pamiętał nawet o tym, by mrugać, a o przetarciu spoconego czoła nie mogło być po prostu mowy. Czuł w ustach krew, możliwe, że swoją własną z przegryzionej wargi. Zaklęcia były ciężkie na jego języku i już od pewnego czasu zaprzestał inkantacji, biorąc przykład z pozostałych uczniów, którzy stanęli wraz z profesorami w obronie szkoły.

Magia stanęła naprzeciwko magii i chyba to tak naprawdę było prawdziwie czyste.

Pojedynki woli i wiary. Widział w oczach mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy stawali naprzeciwko niego, że ich lojalność była kwestią strachu. Wymuszona torturami czy wizją Cruciatusów, które wisiały nad nimi i ich rodzinami. Nie była tak dobrą motywacją do walki jak czysta wiara w zwycięstwo czy w samego Harry'ego, którego znali od lat i szanowali.

\- Za Albusa Dumbledore'a! – krzyknął ktoś obok niego.

Po głosie poznał profesora Flitwicka. Był pewien, że pozostali członkowie kadry dołączyli do McGonagall. Nie było tajemnicą, że nauczyciele przebywali w zamku w czasie dyrektury Snape'a nie dla własnej przyjemności, ale przede wszystkim bezpieczeństwa uczniów.

Miesiące niepewności i szeptów na korytarzach zamieniły się w wyczekiwaną bitwę, która zjednoczyła jeszcze raz uczniów różnych Domów przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi.

Nie mieli tego doświadczenia i nie potrafili zabijać, ale wciąż ich serca rwały się do walki. Gdy ich różdżki w końcu przemówiły zamiast słów, poczuli się lekko.

Neville zawsze przypuszczał, że zostanie wciągnięty w sam środek tej wojennej zawieruchy. Może jego rodzice nigdy tego nie chcieli, ale nie potrafił widzieć inaczej swojej przyszłości. Gwardia przygotowała go do pewnego używania zaklęć, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, by w jego dłoni pojawił się miecz Gryffindora.

Wspomnienie było mgliste, ale wciąż czuł specyficzny ciężar ostrza, które pozbawiło życia Nagini.

Teraz nie wiedział, gdzie podziewa się ten cenny artefakt, ale jednocześnie nie czuł, aby miecz byłby mu do czegokolwiek potrzebny. Siła, którą czuł dzierżąc go w dłoni nie przeminęła. Coś rozrastało się w jego piersi, przyjemne i ciepłe, co wypełniało go jednocześnie dziwnym spokojem, chociaż to może było bez sensu w całej tej zawierusze wojennej. Nie chciał tego jednak analizować i nie musiał.

I w tej chwili nie był tylko Nevillem Longbottomem, którego rodzice przebywali od lat na oddziale Świętego Munga. Nie był wyłącznie gapowatym chłopcem z nadopiekuńczą babcią. Protegowanym profesor Sprout, którego życiowym osiągnięciem byłaby praca przy ziołach, ponieważ kociołki wybuchały w jego rękach.

Był Nevillem Longbottomem, jednym z tych, którzy brali udział w Bitwie o Hogwart po tej właściwej stronie. Czuł to całym sobą.

Dlatego kiedy kurz opadł, a Harry został sam na placu boju, Neville uśmiechnął się opuszczając różdżkę. Zerknął w lewo, chociaż w zasadzie tak poprowadziła go intuicja i dostrzegł Lunę, która stała również rozluźniona i spocona.

Wpatrywali się w siebie i nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chciał płakać i śmiać się na raz. Może faktycznie łzy ciekły mu po twarzy, zostawiając jasne smugi na – był pewien – brudnych policzkach. Spojrzał w dół na swoje ręce, które nagle nie były już tak pewne na różdżce. Jego dłonie drżały.

Ktoś uniósł jego twarz i spojrzał w roześmiane oczy Krukonki.

I wtedy nastąpił chaos.

Pocałunek był brudny i niewinny zarazem. Jej usta, a może to jego wargi smakowały czymś słonym. Nie był pewien czy to pot czy łzy, ale szybko nie było to ważne, bo oderwali się od siebie płacząc i śmiejąc się. I wszyscy wokół ściskali wszystkich. I oni też nie potrafili zdecydować czy płakać czy chichotać z radości.

A może po prostu to co spływało po jego twarzy to były łzy szczęścia.

Nie potrafił zdecydować i nie chciał, bo Luna wciąż trzymała go za twarz. Jej palce wplotły się w jego posklejane włosy, a ich czoła oparły o siebie.

\- Wygraliśmy! – Ktoś krzyknął i wiele innych głosów zawtórowało w nie tak cichych wiwatach.

I ulga wypełniła go kompletnie, sprawiając, że zaczął się bać o wiele bardziej niż wtedy, gdy trzymał w obu dłoniach miecz Gryffindora i mierzył się z gigantycznym wężem. Dotąd wiedział, co robić. Trwała walka. Teraz, gdy opadł kurz i emocje, pozostało jedynie zastanawiać się co dalej.

Luna dyszała, jakby przebiegła mile. Ich oddechy mieszały się z sobą i po prostu chłonęli siebie nawzajem bez zbędnych słów czy gestów. Może każdemu w tej chwili potrzebna była bliskość drugiej osoby. Nie wiedział i nie obchodziło go to. Nie w tej chwili, gdy stali zziajani, a kurz opadał wokół nich pokazując jak wielkie zniszczenia naprawdę były.

Nie wtedy, gdy śmiali się przez łzy, pozbywając się całego stresu, w którym żyli od miesięcy.

Emocje brały nad nimi górę. A Luna wciąż wpatrywała się w niego tymi swoimi błękitnymi oczami, w których gościła sama radość. Błyszczącymi od łez, które i jej spływały po policzkach. I nie było w tym nic logicznego, ale jednocześnie miało w sobie jakiś sens, nad którym Neville nie chciał się w tej chwili zastanawiać.

Chaosem bowiem bynajmniej nie była wojna, lecz emocje, które przyszły wraz z jej zakończeniem.


End file.
